Fan Creations:Article Standard
On January the 4th, 2015, we created a new template that shows the quality of an article. There are "good" articles. Here are all the ratings: What to type Following up from above, you can rate articles by typing " ", so, for example, if you find an unrated article that is actually a class 3 article, then type " ". Categories Don't know what "categories" or "cats" are? See for more. Categories can be added to the source editor during editing, or visually on a separate edit the new RTE (Rich Text Editor/ VisualEditor). Visually, scroll to the bottom of an article's content and, just before the comments section, there should be a button that says 'Add category'. You can add multiple at a time during a single edit. If the button does not appear, it is because the article is protected, and thus only admins can edit it. When using the Source Editor, there are two separate methods: you can either type the category name manually or input the category's name on the category module. You can do this by typing Category:This category placeholder and the article will be categorised that way; however, if you would want to have a link to the category without the article being enlisted in the category, type Category:This category placeholder - the other method is simply by finding the category module, located on the right of the source editor screen, and inputting the category name respectively. We hope this helped! If you seek more information or found this guide unhelpful, feel free to visit the Wookiepedia's guide to categories. Stubs Stubs are incredibly insignificant articles that are tiny, and thus do not have much content value. Here are the aspects of an article to make it a stub: *No imagery (the image on the stub template doesn't count) *Small blocks of text (i.e. they are red, blue and yellow.) *No templates (although this doesn't mean an article that is composed of nothing but large paragraphs is a stub, conforming to the above rule - the stub template also does not count) *No additional sections - however, it may have many empty sections that have no lines whatsoever, this is still a stub *Class 5 article NOT a stub: *At least one image (pre-added images on templates do not count) *Large blocks of text (even with nothing else, if it is detailed it is not a stub - however, if it was only one large paragraph it would still be a stub since it would not have any images to back up the content) *At least one relevant template (a large article with nothing but a text does not count, it is not a stub even without a template - a relatively small one with a template, however, would not count - if the template was empty, though, it would be a stub) *Additional sections (even with one line, it would not count - this would need to be many sections like this, however - if it is a mixture of both empty and full, it would not count) *Class 4 article or above Category:Fan Creations Wiki